1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile steering wheel lock with an alarm, particularly to one able to sound loudly, radiate a strong light toward the driver's seat and show help signals at a conspicuous location of a car in case of the lock illegally broken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional automobile steering lock has mainly a main body 1 that is composed of a hook 10 located underneath, a lock core 11 set above, a grip 12 located at its one end, a penetrating hole 13 cut axially at the other end for a telescopic rod 14 to move along, a hook 15 located at one end of the telescopic rod 14 and a stage of continual locking grooves 16 formed on a section of the telescopic rod. In using, first, put the steering lock on the wheel and make the hook 10 fitted with an inner edge of the wheel. Next, pull outward the telescopic rod 14 to keep the hook 15 fitted with an inner edge of the wheel at the other side. By the time, the telescopic rod 14 is extended far enough that it is to prevent the wheel from turned around. But, if the telescopic rod 14 or the main body 1 is beaten vigorously by a burglar, a deadbolt of the lock core 11 is apt to be rebounded or broken to get unlocked. In addition, there is not a warning alarm to frighten the burglar.